1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to near field communication (NFC). In particular, the inventive concepts relate NFC technology using matching devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
NFC technology is a type of wireless communication technology. Recent developments in NFC technology have resulted in NFC devices being used extensively in mobile devices.
NFC devices with matching circuitry perform communication by matching the resonance frequencies and impedances of the NFC devices. However, when such devices are employed in a mobile device, the size of the matching circuitry is larger than the NFC device itself.